


Dawn Dusk ~ Dusk Dawn

by InfinityMidnight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityMidnight/pseuds/InfinityMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all walk down the path to freedom, but only some get there. Others fall prey to the temptations that line the path, others fall way before reaching it, and others do not even try, but those who do make it to the end of the road, they get 3 wishes.</p><p>In the far town of Venice, not Venice, Italy, stayed a young boy who walked during the time of twixt. Under the stars he roams, his blade as dark as himself. His hair as black as coal and his skin as white as snow. The halo of curls fitted for his name as he was from a demon and an angel, metaphorically of course. His name Nico di Angelo.</p><p>In the town of Nova Gracus, stayed a boy who ran during the time of tween. His blond hair golden in the rays of sunlight he plays beneath, his blue eyes as brilliant as the sky where the white clouds float. His hands were not of a warrior but a healer, his smile could bring up everyone. After all, he was from one of the most brilliant healers and one of the kindest people of the world. His name, Will Solace.</p><p>The two couldn't meet... until the path open for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Dusk ~ Dusk Dawn

We all walk down the path to freedom, but only some get there. Others fall prey to the temptations that line the path, others fall way before reaching it, and others do not even try, but those who do make it to the end of the road, they get 3 wishes.

In the far town of Venice, not Venice, Italy, stayed a young boy who walked during the time of twixt. Under the stars he roams, his blade as dark as himself. His hair as black as coal and his skin as white as snow. The halo of curls fitted for his name as he was from a demon and an angel, metaphorically of course. His name Nico di Angelo.

_Angel of the Victorious_

In the town of Nova Gracus, stayed a boy who ran during the time of tween. His blond hair golden in the rays of sunlight he plays beneath, his blue eyes as brilliant as the sky where the white clouds float. His hands were not of a warrior but a healer, his smile could bring up everyone. After all, he was from one of the most brilliant healers and one of the kindest people of the world. His name, Will Solace.

Nico and Will were both on their way down the dangerous path, each taking a different way as their personality calls for.

Nico killed, flickering in and out like a shadow, no one knowing where he'll strike next. He had struck down so many criminals and people but never the innocent or children, never ever. They say he sometimes even help them, breaking his own rules of not interfering with life and death. When children cry, they say, he comes. Nico avoided the ones that survives his attacks, if they live, they live. He was just annoyed at the famous healer that could cure everything he did.

Will went with helping everyone no matter how wrong they were. From cuts to poisons, he healed the people that came to him. Always traveling, always moving, one town to the next. His fame spread just as the whispers of the infamous murderer travelled behind him like a shadow. He would arrive and most of the time he was late but those few times he arrived before the victim died, he cured them. Saved them from dying.

The two of them never crossed paths though. One travels by night, the other by day. It wasn't that they wanted to avoid each other, it was actually the opposite. The Ghost king longed to see the sun and the Medic longed for the stars. They both were born to the wrong blessing, one where they could not escape. Unless they find their way down the path.

No one really knows how you get there, no one has figured it out. All the ones that came back and told their stories didn't correlate. Only one thing in common, none of them were actively seeking it out. Sure they thought of going to find it but they never really did.

So the two of them kept going, cities rejoiced in the name of the Sun and feared the Angel. Both their paths did cross later, where day and night meet. On the fateful day that lead them to go long for the path.

_**Dawn Dusk.** _

It was an accident really. Will was helping a patient really late, the rays of the sun starting to set. The father of the child, an abusive person, slept in the bed as the child whimpered in pain on a hard chair. Will finished wrapping the last of the bandages on the boy and stood up, stretching his arms as his eyes caught a flash of black. He whirled around to see the father with his eyes wide open and his mouth in a silent scream. A small figure was behind the headboard with the dark sword though the man's chest.

Will raised his hands in surrender, the child behind him was watching carefully.

"Thank you" the soft voice echoed in the room. The little boy called out to the person that killed the man. A quick nod that showed Will the dark onyx eyes at the boy and he was gone like a shadow.

Will's heart beat against his ribs, threatening to jump out. He had been on fields of war, jumped into burning houses to save the people even climbed up a electric pole but he never felt the thrill of fear like that. He gave a small curse. Will bent down and picked up the poor child and went to the guest room to tuck him in. He phoned the police about the newest victim using the land line that was outside the house. the telephone was hung near the roman bath house. He placed the phone back into the holder and slumped along the wall, feeling too old for his young age.

"The ghost king" he whispered. His eyes closing and the beautiful boy was burned into his sights. He vowed to talk to the exclusive figure. He didn't know when that the next time he would meet Nico would be on the angel's own death bed.

_**Dusk Dawn** _

Nico was taking too long. This hunt was turning out wrong, the victim knew he was there before he even knew where he was. It was too long of a chase but finally he mange to corner the person on top of the Washington monument. He finished the kill before the sun broke the surface.

He watched it break with awe before he felt the familiar pull of his curse as he slip and fell asleep. The air rushed around him as he fell, he couldn't hear the screams or shouts of people who watched with horror at his free fall from the tall obelisk.

He couldn't open his eyes to see the sun climbing across the sky, nor the blond haired boy rushing to his landing site. He did feel the pain that shot through his body but it still did not wake the slumbering angel.

He felt the gentle hands spreading warmth around his cold body, the sticky wetness of blood, the smell of bitter herbs.

Then it left.

Emptiness, he felt the curse receded as night approached. He managed to yank himself awake and catch a glimpse of the Medic walking out the door. He opened his mouth to call but the door slammed shut. He struggled to get up, his whole chest covered in bandages. His sword was propped against the wall, the lamplight flickering, coating the room with a new warmth. He sank back against the pillows and smiled, the muscles of his face still remembering the action from so long ago.

And once again he wondered what it would be like to be able to stay during the day so he could meet the Medic for real.

He got up with a groan before writing a quick thank you to the medic and left to find his next target. He wanted to meet him again. He left for the forest, the dark trunks providing a comfort of the shadows. A little way down the path a dim blue light glowed softly. Curiously, Nico followed the trail of flickering flames, the blue werelights seemed to promise safety.

After a while of following the lights, the trees thinned out and he could see something walking not to far away from in, completely in step. The form was blurring and no matter how hard he tried, his sharp eyes could not tell who it was. All he could tell was the person was blond.

Nico felt a tug at the bottom of his stomach. He tried to step closer but the figure matched his move. He couldn't so he focused on the sunlight streaming through the trees as he walked.

_Sunlight_

'That shouldn't be possible' Nico thought as he hand been walking that long and his curse should have knocked him out at sunrise. He drew his sword as a sense of unease flooded his system.

He emerged into a clearing where little children ran around and played, the flowers bright and reaching for the golden sun. Nico stood there for a moment, breathing in the fresh air and the warmth that he had forgotten.

A voice spoke.

"Good morning traveler. You have reach the checkpoint. Here you have a choice, stay here with the sun and children forever, go back to your world and curse or keep walking?"

Smooth, haunting and threatening at the same time. Nico thought it over, his eyes catching the blond that stood in the dark side of the field, the sun starting to move in the sky.

"Who is that person?" Nico pointed over to the blurry figure.

"You will find out soon"

Nico looked back at the children, their faces couldn't come into focus. A sense of dread filled his stomach at the thought of staying in the safe haven. He looked back at the path he had came from, the lights flickering softly. He felt the answer in his heart. He took a step forward, regret filling his mind as he left for the path on the other side of the meadow. It could be his last chance to live in sunlight but for some reason, something kept telling him it was the wrong choice. He found out why he felt fear towards staying not too long afterward.

_**Dawn Dusk** _

Will had left the room in a hurry, he didn’t want to fall asleep in the room where the murderer lied half in a coma and could wake up any time. Every time Will saw the dark eyes of the angel, all the wrongs he had done kept flooding back up only to be replaced with the small smile that seemed so long ago. He wanted to see it again but didn’t want to risk his life for it.

Will hurried towards the forest where a safe house was, where he could sleep in peace, but as he came closer, he felt more aware of his surrounding. The sleepiness was fading the closer he walked until it disappeared completely. He proceeded with caution, not sure what was counteracting the curse but he was quite grateful because he could barely make out the setting sun, hope filling his chest.

Blue flames started flickering into view as he turned a corner, the trail of the lights led deeper into the woods. He looked over to the sunnier part of the forest and almost fell down when he saw a blurry figure. The only thing he could see for certain was the humanoid figure had black hair. He looked back at the lights and settled to taking steps matching the shadow figure.

He could tell the trees were thinning when a pale ray of light hit him in the face. He took off running towards it, in his heart hoping that it was what he thought it to be.

He emerged into a clearing that was filled with silver wolves, each of them playing around with each other. Some were evening having a tussle on the moonlit grass.

"Good morning traveler. You have reach the checkpoint. Here you have a choice, stay here with the moon forever, go back to your world and curse or keep walking?"

Smooth, haunting and threatening at the same time. Will thought it over, his eyes catching the shadow that stood in the light side of the field, the moon was starting moving.

"Who is that person?" Will pointed over to the blurry figure.

"You will find out soon"

Will looked back at the bright face of the moon, the man seemingly winking at him telling him to stay, but as he stood there longer,a sense of dread filled his stomach. He walked along the edge of the clearing to get to the other side where the blue werelights were. He turned back to see the wolves had all stop and was now looking at him, even the ones that were fighting. The yellow eyes glowing slightly. He turned back and ran for it.

_**Dusk Dawn** _

Nico ran, the blurry figure running besides him too. The children grew wings and fangs, their fingernails like claw as tongues of fire spitted out from their mouths, curling at the corners. He kept running, the werelights flickering faster as to urge him to go. He kept running, fear racing side by side, his heart beating like a rabbit, a very, very scared rabbit.

‘Huh, so this is how people feel when I kill them’ Nico thought offhandedly as he dodged another stream of fire and jumped a tail that whipped at his legs. He ran, not caring about the branches that sliced his face nor the tears appearing on his clothes. He kept going, faster and faster until the whole forest was a solid green.

_Solid green_

He stopped. Silence, nothing else besides the heavy breathing and the tick of a clock.

_Tick_

_Tock_

He looked over, the shadow was still there. He stepped closer and hit a wall.

“Ow!” Nico said as he rubbed the bump on his forehead.

_Tick_

_Tock_

He looked around, just green. He stepped forward but the entrance didn’t seem to get any closer or further away from him. He stopped.

_Tick Ticky Tock_

A child’s voice run out in a high creepy laugh as the walls slowly turned to spinning clocks.

> _Step in time with the rhyme_
> 
> _Shadow and light will be combined_
> 
> _Tick tock, lives are locked_
> 
> _Solve this riddle before lives are lost_
> 
> _Hehehehe_

Nico didn’t want to solve the god damn riddle. He sighed and listened to the ticking as he watch the shadow beside him try to step forward only to not go anywhere. He looked back at the light at the end.

_step in time with the rhyme_

_Tick tock_

Nico waited, nodding his head to the ticking of the clock before trying to step but he when his feet actually moved to a new spot, it slid back. Nico growled in frustration. He tried again only to have the same result. He looked over to see the shadow waving. He started and stumbled backwards. The shadow did too just as the clocked ticked again. This time they both stayed where they had moved.

It was like a truck hit Nico, he finally understood. He looked over to see the shadow still trying to move, he knew now it was a person trying to work their way through this also. He lifted a hand and made the stop gesture. The shadow stilled. He took a deep breath and pretended to step while bringing up three fingers.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Tick_

_**Dawn Dusk** _

Will ran from the wolves that chased him from the meadow. He could hear the snarling and clicking of their claws against the roots of the trees. He could feel their hot breath on the back of his neck, the snapping of jaws missing slightly. Will ran only because he wanted to see who that person was on the other side. He didn’t care about death, he knew what happen, he knew that dying is something you deal with by accepting.

He could feel warm blood trickling down his face, dripping into the ground. Each time one dropped of, the wolves got quieter but he still ran faster, thinking he was outrunning them. Green melted into brown, the tree leaves seem to disappear and the bark grew around him until it turn into a solid color. He skid to a stop, breathing hard while his hand scrabbled at his stitch, trying to get it to stop hurting so much.

“I need to work out more” Will whispered before he looked around to see just solid brown walls.

_Solid brown_

Silence, nothing besides his own breathing until it started.

_Tock_

_Tick_

Will looked at the closest wall, the person on the other side was moving.

_Tock_

_Tick_

Will tried to move only to not be able to proceed forward as the entrance didn’t seem to get any closer or further away from him. He stopped.

_Tock Ticky Tock_

A child’s voice run out in a high creepy laugh as the walls slowly turned to spinning clocks.

> _Step in time with the rhyme_
> 
> _Shadow and light will be combined_
> 
> _Tick tock, lives are locked_
> 
> _Solve this riddle before lives are lost_
> 
> _Hehehehe_

Will didn’t get it. He tried once again, faster and faster, trying to break free of whatever magic held him in place. He jumped, tried sliding, everything but it didn’t seem to work. The irritating ticking of the clock only made him a bit more angry. Will took a break, looking to see the fuzzy shadow looking at his feet. Will waved but then stumbled when the floor shifted under him and he landed on another spot closer to the entrance. Euphoria erupted in chest and he started trying again.

_Tock Tick_

He keep trying until his eye caught movement of the other. The person signaled something to do with jumping on the count of three. Well, Will hoped it was three, the image was kinda fuzzy. He nodded and got ready as the shadow’s hand got smaller.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Tock_

They made it to a new spot. Will finally understood. The ground started rumbling again. he and the other both looked back to see the forest start falling into a chasm that was growing.

Solve this riddle before lives are lost

Will listened closely to the clock and jumped every time it tocked, he jumped. The shadow did too. They jumped further and further, the entrances seemed so far away now that they were jumping for their lives. The chasm was catching up to them, the rumbling almost drowning out the noises of the clocks but never could, it was like it was vibrating in Will’s head.

Closer and closer they got to the light, breaths too hard to find. It was so close. Will was tiring really fast. His legs were like columns of lead, heavy and useless but he still went on. As his vision was darkening from the lack of oxygen, he gathered up the last of his strength and launched himself hoping to be able to get a bit more distance for the other person.

‘I’m sorry’ He thought before blacking out on the ground. He didn’t notice the stopping of the destruction nor the change of the rooms but he did notice the crying of the child that told him the riddle.

_**Dusk Dawn** _

Nico tripped on the last jump, his body crashing into the ground. He watched as the clocks seem to melt away and the crying started. It sounded like a child who didn’t get what it wanted and maybe it didn’t. They didn’t die after all.

Nico pulled himself up and brushed off the remaining foliage and took a look around. he spotted a blonde person on the other side of the room, the person still laid there. Nico took a deep breath, oxygen flooding his system as his lungs gratefully filled. His training consisted of low oxygen exercise but it doesn’t mean his body liked it.

The other person groaned and Nico was on his guard…. until he saw who it was.

_Will Solace_

Nico’s breath caught in his throat before a comforting laugh filled the room and he disappeared. Or maybe Nico disappeared, he couldn’t tell because the room looked the same. Before him was now a man that looked like him.

“Son”

Nico stumbled back.

“Dad?” He asked, tears welling in his eyes. A grin broke out on the man’s face. He lifted his arms up. Nico ran into the welcoming arms of his father, Nico’s tears ruining the expensive suit his father was wearing.

“There, there, you passed!”

Nico sniffed and looked up at his father’s face. Hades di Angelo was back.

“You now have a choice, the door with the moon will take you back to your life before this, granted if you choose wrong, you’ll end up in a worst place. Choose the one with the sun and you’ll break the curse, but still if you choose wrong it will send you to the bad world.”

Nico looked over to see a clear image of Will talking to someone who looked like him. The doors however was missing even though he could tell Will was looking at them. Nico looked back at Hades before looking back at Will.

“Will he be there if I choose to break the curse?”

The silence answered his question. Nico felt a pain in his chest. He made up his mind, he could give it up. He needed the sun, the brightness, warmth. Not the cold, dark he has known for most of his life.

He walked up and placed his hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, he twisted it open and step forward into the light.

“Make me proud, son”

_**Dawn Dusk** _

“Hello Will”

Will threw himself at his father, his arms wrapping around Apollo’s waist. They stood there for a moment before he got down to business.

“You now have a choice, the door with the sun will take you back to your life before this, granted if you choose wrong, you’ll end up in a worst place. Choose the one with the moon and you’ll break the curse, but still if you choose wrong it will send you to the bad world.”

Will looked over to see a clear image of Nico di Angelo talking to someone who looked like him. The doors however was missing even though he could tell Nico was looking at them.

Wait, Nico?

Will’s breath caught. Nico di flipping Angelo was the shadow. he help him through the test. He could see the adorkable teen biting his lips as he looked at the door. Will looked at the doors, then Apollo then back at Nico.

“Will Nico be there if I choose to break the curse?”

Apollo just gave him a sad smile. Will felt a pain in his chest, just like when Jake told him that he love him but couldn’t be with him on his death bed. He was the reason why Will became a doctor, he couldn’t stand to watch his love ones leave. He made up his mind, he could give it up. He needed the cold, the dark, the things hidden. Not the warmth, the light he has known for most of his life.

He walked up and placed his hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, he twisted it open and step forward into the light.

“I love you, Will”

_**Dawn Dusk ~ Dusk Dawn** _

Will and Nico opened their eyes to the rising sun, the colors coating the light blue sky, streaking across their visions. They sat up and caught sight of each other.

Will broke the staring contest first and slid over to give the smaller teen a hug.

“I guess a worst world would be without you. I couldn’t imagine what would have happen if I picked the moon” Will whispered.

Nico just returned the hug.

“I picked the moon, I didn’t want to leave you.” Nico whispered back almost too softly for Will to hear but he still did.

Will pushed himself off of Nico and held him at arm length.

“Is that so? I have one question for you."

Nico raised an eyebrow as Will’s smile grew bigger.

“Will you go on a date with me?”

_Laughter and crying_

Will was tackled as Nico hugged him, they both toppled onto the ground, Nico getting flipped. He gazed up at the bright blue eyes above him, the sun kissed skin, the halo of light. His chest all a sudden getting light and his eyes teared up a bit.

“Yes”

_Love and hate_

Will bent down and gently pressed his lips onto Nico

_Hot and cold  
_   
_Happy ever after_


End file.
